


Sawamura Daichi and the Taste of Happiness

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: The Agency - Modern Magic AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Kuroo moves in with Daichi and they spend their first day and night together, though things don't go exactly how they expected it to.





	Sawamura Daichi and the Taste of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audriel/gifts).



Daichi stood up, cringing as his leg throbbed in pain but he pushed that away easily enough and tilted his head to the side.  Only a few handful of people knew that he was connected to the land his family had lived on for generations, and they always asked what that connection was like.  If Daichi choose to, he could feel every last nook and cranny of his land, but that was exhausting so mostly he let that connection rest naturally around himself. Mostly he felt big changes, if a tree fell during a bad storm or if the spirits of the land were worked up about something then it felt like a brush against his soul.  The same could be said for when someone stepped onto his land, or in this case, drove onto it.

 

Daichi’s heart gave a nervous double beat before settling down in his chest because the land and his magic recognized who was making their way down the long and winding road to the house Daichi was in.  It was an old thing, added onto and fixed up by each generation. The shrine attached to it was left mostly untouched, except for repairs that needed to be done like patching the roof or replacing the old rotted door.  Daichi had spent the better part of two days cleaning the house from top to bottom, even rooms he hadn’t ventured into since he was a child.

 

Growing up there had been full of magic, there wasn’t a moment where Daichi hadn’t felt it pulsing around him, in him.  Only a short while ago Daichi had died and been brought back, though he had physically died in Tokyo he had awoken on the Sawamura Land like he had never left.  Since that occurrence he had felt more attached the land, more attuned to the spirits and the Spirit that rested there.

 

Coming back was like releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.  It was comfort and ease, Daichi hadn’t realized how much he missed the small mountain village in Miyagi that he had grown up in until he had come home.  It’s not as if Daichi disliked Tokyo, he had formed a family there but it had taken so much from him. His blood, his spirit, his life but in return it had given him something else.

 

Daichi stepped out onto the wrap around porch and tried not to seem overeager as the large moving van ambled down the long driveway.  Daichi wasn’t surprised that there was more than one person in the cab of the truck and he felt the Spirit move from their resting spot in the shrine as they realized who else had come along.

 

“Behave.”  Daichi said quietly, though it was more of a request than anything else.  Daichi knew better than to try and order around the Spirit, or even the spirits that inhabited this land.  Not all the Sawamura’s had been willing to let the creatures of the land do as they pleased and had tried to control them.  Daichi had been told the tales when he was just a child and they never ended well.

 

The Spirit brushed against Daichi’s side, like an overgrown cat.  A creature that promised nothing. Daichi had been interacting with them since he could remember, they had been his comfort after his parents had died and again years later when his grandparents had passed away.  He had once overheard his grandmother worrying about how close Daichi was to the Spirit, but his grandfather had simply dismissed the concerns, assured her that every few generations that happened when there was a great need for it.  Daichi hadn’t known until he was older that the Spirit and spirits were never so active until he came around.

 

“Daichi.”  A big smile that always seemed to verge on a smirk was thrown at Daichi as Tetsurou slid out of the van with more grace than Daichi could have mustered after being crammed into a car for several hours.  Tetsurou had a long, looping walk that ate up distance without ever looking awkward. He was in front of Daichi within the span of two breaths, reaching over to cup Daichi’s face as if it had been months since they last saw each other and not just a couple days.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou was one of the main reasons Daichi did not regret where his life had led him, even if it involved his death no matter how short that had been.  It was Tetsurou who managed to bring him back, who saved Daichi’s new family time and time again. He was a demon with extraordinary power and far too much intelligence that he gleefully used against people to make them look like fools.  He was sarcastic and petty, he enjoyed provoking everyone around him and he pretended to care very little about others. Yet Daichi knew he had a big heart, he loved deeply and took care of those around him even if they refused to acknowledge him.

 

Tetsurou stood two steps below Daichi so they were eye-to-eye, Daichi quite enjoyed the added height.  He had never considered himself short until he started dating someone who loved to tease him about the 12 centimeter height difference.  Daichi couldn’t prove it but he was positive Tetsurou had broken into his private file from the Agency just to figure out the exact centimeter difference between them so he could hold that over Daichi’s head.

 

“Hey hey hey Sawamura!”  Bokuto Koutarou called out, energetic as always.  Daichi felt the Spirit move past him to go closer to Bokuto.  Bokuto had done some damage to the house while trying to attack Daichi a while back, it had been a misunderstanding and everything had turned out fine but the Spirit was an immortal creature who tended to hold grudges.  They hadn’t quite forgiven Bokuto and always kept a close eye on him whenever he visited.

 

“Hello Bokuto.”  Daichi tried to look over at the other people piling out of the van but Tetsurou made a soft, pathetic sounding noise and held tighter to Daichi’s face.  He was still careful, Daichi was still basically one big bruise, but the intent kept Daichi from moving.

 

“Stop that and come help move  _ your  _ boxes.”  Yaku Morisuke snapped as he rounded the van to open the back.

 

“No one invited any of you!”  Tetsurou shouted, turning his head so he didn’t yell directly in Daichi’s face.  Daichi laughed quietly. He always enjoyed having Yaku around, even if Yaku was still questioning Daichi’s motives.  Yaku was one of the few people who could actually get under Tetsurou’s skin.

 

“Come on, let’s get you moved in.”  Daichi said to keep the fighting to a minimum.  He took a step down, ignoring how his leg protested the movement.

 

“No way.”  Tetsurou stopped Daichi from taking another step.  “If they want to invite themselves along then they can help, you go back inside.”  He was eyeing Daichi’s leg critically.

 

Not much time had passed since Daichi had been kidnapped and beaten.  Even before that he hadn’t been in the best of shape, magic exhaustion had ridden him hard and he had several previous injuries during a terrible month he rather not think much about.  Everyone was trying their best to move past it but it was hard to move on when he was covered in bruises and wounds that were plainly visible to anyone looking.

 

“Alright.”  Daichi said, giving up without a fight.  There was a wealth of love and trust between them, but during that awful month something had shifted within their relationship.  They were both trying to work with it. “I’ll go make lunch for everyone.” Daichi had stocked up the kitchen just that morning for Tetsurou’s arrival and now he was glad he did considering there was four more people there than he had expected.

 

Tetsurou looked like he wanted to argue but stopped himself.  Most likely he wanted Daichi to rest but knew Daichi couldn’t do so when everyone else was working around him, it just wasn’t in him to do so.  So Tetsurou, like Daichi had done a second ago, gave in without a fight and nodded in agreement before stepped back onto the porch.

 

“Oh, you can show them to my room.”  Daichi turned back before he rubbed his neck, glancing away awkwardly.  “Unless you’d like your own room, I’ve cleaned a couple of them.” He had cleaned all of them so Tetsurou could have several choices.

 

“Do you want me in a separate room?”  Tetsurou asked. Daichi shook his head, he wanted to share a room with Tetsurou.  He wanted to go to bed together every night and wake up together every morning. “Then I’ll show them to your room.  Our room.” Tetsurou smirked as Daichi’s cheeks felt warmer at the mention of  _ our room _ and he turned around and headed inside quickly.

 

Both Tetsurou and Daichi were over 30 and this was, for both of them, the first and healthiest relationship they had been in.  It made some things more difficult, being their age and trying to fit another person into their once solitary existence. Daichi had admittedly been in a couple relationships before Tetsurou.  One had been in high school with a girl he had been close friends with before, she had broken up with him when he had decided to go off to the Academy before joining the Agency. They had always worked better as friends and neither held any bad feelings towards the other.  Daichi’s second relationship had been a toxic one involving his mentor and previous team leader. He didn’t think about it much, it was done and over with, but it had left him with a lot of problems he hadn’t realized he had until he got together with Tetsurou.

 

It was terrifying, knowing that Daichi was willingly putting himself in the position to be hurt again and trusting that Tetsurou wouldn’t do so.  He had trusted his past relationship, far more than he should have and they had used all of Daichi’s insecurities, all of the secrets he had told him against Daichi to hurt him and leave him vulnerable.

 

A lot of the time Daichi felt broken beyond repair.  It had been fine when it was just him, he could hold himself together long enough to be a good team leader, to teach his juniors and be there for his friends but at the end of the night all the pieces fell around him.  For a long time no one had been allowed to see those pieces. Daichi hadn’t even realized Tetsurou had worked his way beneath Daichi’s walls until he was suddenly there, as if he always belonged.

 

Tetsurou didn’t care that Daichi was made up of broken and jagged pieces.  He didn’t care that Daichi had a lot of issues to work through and a couple abandonment problems to throw on top of it.  Tetsurou only cared that he was allowed to be there for Daichi when he needed it.

 

“Please be careful Bokuto.”  Akaashi Keiji’s soft voice said after a loud thud echoed throughout the house.  Daichi hadn’t learned to read the other man from their limited interactions, but Tetsurou liked him so Daichi never questioned it.

 

“Something tripped me!”  Bokuto whined. Daichi shook his head at the Spirits antics.

 

Daichi was nearly done cooking when he felt someone approaching him from behind.  His first instinct was to stiffen and pull his magic to him but he let that feeling go as he realized who was coming up behind him.  A moment later long arms wrapped around his shoulders and a head rested a top his. It didn’t restrict his movements much so he continued cooking and let Tetsurou rest against him.

 

“Sorry about inviting them over without asking first.”  Tetsurou apologized quietly. Daichi stilled for a moment before continuing the last set of tasks he had.

 

“It’s your home too Tetsurou, you can invite whoever you want.”  Daichi said honestly. Because they were so close Daichi could feel Tetsurou react to that simple statement and Daichi smiled to himself.  “Plus they still don’t trust me, but that’s okay, they just need time.” Daichi continued on before Tetsurou could argue about his friends not trusting Daichi.

 

Daichi felt something brush against his senses once again and he grinned ruefully down at the pots and pans in front of him.

 

“Good thing I made plenty.”  Daichi said with a sigh, reaching over and turning off the burners.

 

“Because Bo eats enough to feed a small village for a week?”  There was a disgruntled shout from the other room. Instead of answering, Daichi pulled Tetsurou back to the front of the house where a small car is driving up.  Daichi thought he heard Tetsurou grumble something about interrupted alone time but he let it go as Koushi slid out of the passenger seat with a white bag.

 

“I hope we’re not interrupting anything.”  Koushi grinbed as Oikawa followed behind him, a large bouquet held in his hand that was most likely Koushi’s idea.

 

“Of course not, just the first day we’re living together, not like we had any plans.”  Tetsurou had mumbled the last part but by the widening of Koushi’s grin, he had heard it just fine.  

 

“You’re just in time for lunch.”  Daichi said before Tetsurou and Koushi can start start a snark-off.

 

“Perfect, we stopped for mochi on the way here.”  Koushi curled his arm through Daichi’s and pulled him inside, leaving Tetsurou and Oikawa to trail behind.  Daichi glanced back and watched Tetsurou practically ignore Oikawa as he walked into the house and off to his friends, who were yelling about where what boxes went.

 

Daichi wasn’t sure what happened between Tetsurou and Oikawa but there was an obvious tenseness there that hadn’t been there before.  Koushi, as astute as always, had picked up on it far before Daichi had and had asked Daichi if Tetsurou had said anything. Tetsurou hadn’t and Daichi advised Koushi to let them handle it on their own, they were grown adults after all.  Sugawara Koushi does not operate that way and Daichi knew part of the reason he had insisted coming today was to force Oikawa and Tetsurou in the same room so he could pick apart their actions and try to fix them.

 

Tetsurou was not exactly easily manipulated, normally Daichi would say the same for Oikawa but the other man was weak towards Koushi.  Still, this might be the first battle that Koushi wouldn’t win. Something had fractured between the two men and it would take more than one day to heal that.

 

Daichi headed to the kitchen to start gathering everything to put onto the table.  He was thankful for the large table that sat many, he had pulled it out when most of Karasuno had started using his house as a sort of base during their assignments in Miyagi.  He had grown use to the constant noise of other people and as much as he would like alone time with Tetsurou, he was glad for the company now. The past couple days of just him had not been easy.

 

Dinner was a boisterous affair.  Bokuto and Koushi tended to carry most of the conversation and it was then that Daichi realized the two hadn’t had much interaction.  Koushi had always gotten along with Yaku, so that was easy enough. Daichi enjoyed sitting back and watching the others interact.

 

Tetsurou had taken the seat across from Daichi, stretching a leg to slot in between Daichi’s, his ankle resting against Daichi’s left ankle.  It made it easier for Daichi to relax, to be apart of the conversation and not feel as if he were somehow being judged for everything from his cooking to the state of the house.

 

“You’re more than welcome to stay here.”  Daichi offered up when the topic of sleeping arrangements came up.  Tetsurou shifted slightly and the movement could have been casual but Daichi knew the other man better, knew the drag of his foot against Daichi’s leg was deliberate.  Daichi knew Tetsurou was playing dirty since he wasn’t up to fighting weight at the moment.

 

“You’ll just have to stay in the west wing of the house.”  Koushi said with a mischievous grin.

 

“Why is that?”  Akaashi asked curiously, probably interrupting Bokuto before he could say something bordering on rude.  Not that Daichi particularly minded, he enjoyed Bokuto’s brash honesty.

 

“Because the kids have taken over all the rooms near Daichi’s.”  Koushi ate the last mochi, as if he deserved any kind of treat.

 

“Kids?” Yaku asked, glancing around the table and being met with equal amounts of confusion.  Daichi sighed as he shot Koushi a look that bounced right off the other man.

 

“All his adopted children, everyone has their own room here.”  Koushi answered which earned Daichi several looks to which he shrugged.

 

“Some of them don’t have families here they can stay with when they are on assignment and it’s not possible for them to afford to a place in Tokyo and here.”  Daichi clarified. Hinata Shouyou had been orphaned at a young age, Daichi made sure that he always knew his room was open at his house for Hinata. Ennoshita Chikara had been raised by his single father who had passed away three years ago.  Asahi had family in Miyagi but his home had been on the Sawamura Land for near a decade.

 

“Tsukki is angry that he has to share a wall with Hinata but he continues to stay in the same room even though there are a dozen empty ones.”  Tetsurou added on with a grin, causing Bokuto to laugh. Daichi smiled as he sat up to grab the dirty dishes but Tetsurou waved him away. “You cooked, I’ll clean.”  Tetsurou took the dishes out of Daichi’s hands before heading to the kitchen, Akaashi and Yaku following behind.

 

“Good, while they are doing the dishes I can check out that leg you’re favoring.”  Koushi smiled innocently as he turned towards Daichi. “Would you prefer to drop your pants here or in your room?”  Bokuto gave a wolf whistle at that.

 

“There’s no need, I’ve already seen a doctor and a med mage.”  Daichi tried to wave off Koushi’s concern but he knew he couldn’t just leave it at that, especially when Koushi’s face took on a stubborn look.

 

“Was that doctor or med mage me because if not then I’m still going to look.”  Koushi stated.

 

“Come on Bokuto, I’ll show you where the spare rooms are.”  Oikawa offered. Bokuto got up easily and followed Oikawa out of the dining room, giving Daichi and Koushi some privacy though Daichi was sure the ones in the kitchen could hear them easily.

 

“I’m waiting.”  Koushi said with a smile that usually got their juniors to do whatever he asked of them.

 

“You’re still recovering Suga and I can deal with a little discomfort.”  Daichi tried once again. Along with the majority of Karasuno, Koushi had been drained in every way.  He still looked too pale, though Daichi knew Oikawa had been taking good care of Koushi. Not that Koushi wasn’t perfectly capable of taking care of himself, but everyone needed someone to help them once and awhile.

 

“It’s more than a little discomfort Daichi and we both know that, looking at it isn’t going to make me any more tired than I am now.”  Koushi motioned to Daichi’s pants, which remained firmly on.

 

“It’s going to heal just fine on it’s own.”  Daichi glanced at the kitchen as he took a deep breath.  He wanted to talk about it with Tetsurou, not have the other man overhear it but this would have to do.  “The damage was too extensive, I’ll never regain full function of it.” Daichi only remembered bits and pieces of being tortured, which he assumed was his minds way of protecting him so he didn’t prod at the half-there memories.  He did see the aftermath and they had to remove a piece of the muscle in his thigh due to rot that was threatening to poison his entire body. Even if he hadn’t been honorably discharged from the Agency, he most likely would have been put on desk duty.

 

“I could-”

 

“No Suga, they offered to make it cosmetically look better but it wasn’t like I was winning any beauty pageants to begin with.”  Daichi was covered in scars, old and new ones. He had also spent the past couple years getting magicked tattoos etched into his skin every couple months, which also left behind scars after they were used.

 

“I don’t know, I think you could give Miss Japan a run for her money.”  Tetsurou stated as he walked back into the dining room. There was wet spots on his shirt from washing dishes, he never could do it without getting the water everywhere.  Daichi dropped his hand from his face, where he had been rubbing a scar there. Most of the scars and tattoos he could cover up with his clothes but some were still left visible.

 

“Tell your stubborn boyfriend to at least let me look at it.”  Koushi asked Tetsurou, who grinned as he stood beside Daichi, fingers curling gently in his short hair.  He had a couple wounds on his head as well and they had to shave his head, it was slightly grown out but not by much.

 

“He’s got pain medication from the doctor if it gets too bad.”  Was all Tetsurou said, refusing to take a side. Undoubtedly Tetsurou would much rather have Koushi take a look at all of Daichi’s various wounds, but he had seen how magic exhausted Koushi had been until rather recently.

 

Daichi tilted his head into Tetsurou’s hand , leaning slightly against his standing boyfriend who was looking down at him with a soft expression full of concern.  Daichi let out a soft sigh as he reached up to gently take Tetsurou’s hand in his own and press a kiss to his knuckles. Mostly Daichi has never enjoyed any form of public affection but he was in his own home and only Koushi was there to see.

 

“You go set up everyone in their rooms, I’ll have Suga look me over.”  Daichi said as he pushed himself into a standing position, trying not to cringe when he put weight back on his bad leg that was thoroughly done with the abuse it had taken that day.  Tetsurou gave a happy smile, the tips of his cheeks pink from the kiss Daichi had pressed to his hand. Tetsurou could say the most outlandish things, he could be as raunchy as possible but small affections like that always made him turn red and Daichi enjoyed the role reversal when he could.  He also knew it would put both Tetsurou and Koushi minds at ease if he allowed himself to be looked over.

 

Koushi followed Daichi to his bedroom, where the door was closed and Daichi carefully removed his clothes.  Med mages were rare, it took a lot of careful study to be able to understand not only the healing magic but also to have a complete understanding of the human body.  Med mages were highly sought after and Daichi knew that Koushi was constantly being offered jobs from around the world.

 

“So how many billionaires called today asking you to be their personal healer?”  Daichi asked, trying to lighten the mood because he knew how his body looked. Daichi had never thought himself as particularly good looking before.  He was of average height, the muscles he had were hard fought with hours of training a day, his face was plain, and he had never thought any of his features made him memorable.  Years of injuries and tattoos had left him with more scars than smooth skin, though most of those he kept hidden under clothes. It had only been the last month that he was put through hell, both physically and mentally, and his body was still healing from it.

 

“None today.”  Koushi said cheerfully before carefully going over every one of Daichi’s worst injuries.  Daichi knew that was bad because Koushi was rough in most aspects, despite his angelic looks.  

 

“Kiyoko gave me some salve to prevent infection.”  Daichi said after Koushi had gotten too close to the wrapping on Daichi’s leg.  The salve was a dull green and smelled terrible, but it dulled the pain and kept the deep wound clean so Daichi put it on every morning as Kiyoko instructed.  Kiyoko worked at a small shop in town, she lived there with Yachi who was a hedgewitch and could grow any of the ingredients Kiyoko needed.

 

“I’m sorry.”  Koushi apologized, a deep frown on his face.  Daichi eased into a sitting position on the edge of his bed, keeping his bad leg straight to relieve some of the pressure.  There had been a lot of blame being passed around since Daichi had been framed for mass murder and the use of black magic. Daichi blamed himself for allowing himself to be put into that situation, Koushi blamed himself for being too magic exhausted to heal Daichi after he had been tortured, Tetsurou blamed himself for not getting to Daichi quick enough, the list went on.

 

“Takinue said I looked like yakuza, which might get the kids to respect me.”  Daichi stated with a shrug. Takinue and Shimada were old friends of Ukai, Daichi had known them since he was a child and they had helped in more than one situation when Daichi had still worked at the Agency because they were police officers in Miyagi.

 

“Your thigh-” Koushi started but Daichi gently cut him off.

 

“It’ll heal just fine Koushi, I’ll probably always have a limp but I’m still alive, aren’t I?”  He almost hadn’t of been, that had been the end goal after all. Someone out for revenge had wanted Daichi ruined and when that had failed they wanted him dead.

 

The pinched look remained on Koushi’s face so Daichi pulled the other man onto the bed with him and embraced him tightly.  He knew the people around him, including Koushi, had been trying to be strong on his behalf. For a while it had felt like Daichi could not handle one more bad experience or he would break, but even though the injuries on his body were only in the beginning stages of healing, mentally he was doing much better.

 

It was difficult for Daichi not to take the burden of everything that had happened, of all the people who had been harmed or killed in some twisted sense of revenge and to gain more power.  He couldn’t help that his first thoughts were always how he could have done things differently but he knew he had to let that go. He knew that him suffering further would help no one, especially not those who cared about him.

 

Koushi had been Daichi’s rock so it was only right that he be allowed to fall apart now.  Daichi wished he could have been more clothed for it, tears on bare skin wasn’t exactly pleasant but he wasn’t about to complain about it.  Daichi rubbed Koushi’s back and let his old friend cry against him.

 

“I can’t believe I broke down before Asahi.”  Koushi choked out between sobs. Daichi laughed as he held his friend tighter.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him.”  Daichi promised, just as he promised Asahi three days prior when the Giant showed up on Daichi’s porch with food and a tear stained face.

 

The door opened, revealing Tetsurou who glanced between the two men on the bed before taking a quick step back.  But Koushi was already pulling away from Daichi and briskly wiping at his face, removing all trace of his breakdown as he gave a stern look to the half frozen Tetsurou.

 

“He should take a hot bath, it will help with the stiffness.”  Koushi stood up and approached Tetsurou. Even though Daichi and Koushi were nearly the same height Koushi appeared even smaller next to Tetsurou, who had the added benefit of not only being tall but lean with muscle.  Yet as Koushi pointed a finger at Tetsurou it was clear who had control of the situation. “Tomorrow I’ll show you the proper way to dress an injury, he’ll try to do it himself but many of his wounds show signs of irritation from too much movement.  You’ll have to give him the pain medications because he won’t ever willingly admit he’s in pain.”

 

“Suga,” Daichi said with fond exasperation but he was completely ignored.

 

“He has a tendency to skip breakfast, which is ridiculous because he always gets up at the asscrack of dawn.  He’ll work sunrise to sunset if you let him, don’t let him. I’m going to give you the number to Kiyoko’s shop, though most likely she’ll stop by sometime this week.”  Koushi looked away, his bottom lip trembling before he took in a deep breath. “The only reason Asahi and I aren’t moving in is because we trust you Kuroo but I just want to remind you that I can plant a ticking time bomb in your head and no one would be the wiser when you suddenly dropped dead.”

 

“Sugawara!”  Daichi cringed as he stood up but he knew it was futile.  Koushi didn’t threaten people, he had taken an oath to protect and save but there had always been something a little wild and untamed within Koushi.  The reason the threat was frightening was because anyone who knew what Koushi could do knew that it wasn’t an empty threat.

 

“Understood.”  Tetsurou agreed, standing aside so Koushi could walk down the hall to his own room.  Tetsurou turned to Daichi, who realized he was still just in his underwear. “Does he really expect you to fit in that tiny bath?”  Tetsurou asked, tilting his head to the side as if trying to work out a way Daichi would fit.

 

Daichi had never been a big bath person, he much preferred a quick shower.  Tetsurou on the other hand loved baths, Daichi was sure the other man would spend hours in them if he could.  Getting to bath together was a tricky thing, though Daichi also knew Tetsurou loved the few times they had managed it.  Even in an average size tub Tetsurou was far too long to fit comfortably and fitting two fully grown, athletically built men in a tub?  Practically impossible.

 

“Oh, about that.”  Daichi rubbed the back of his neck and tried not to blush when Tetsurou scanned the length of his body.  Amber eyes paused on the various injuries but when he met Daichi’s eyes once more there was heat there that hadn’t been there before.

 

“About what?”  Tetsurou asked.

 

“Grab a change of clothes.”  Daichi instructed, walking over to the dresser to pull out a shirt and a pair of clean boxers.  Tetsurou did the same on the other side of the dresser and Daichi couldn’t help but smile at that, at the various shades of black and gray sleep shirts Tetsurou’s was prone to wearing now nestled within Daichi’s old dresser.

 

“Daichi?”  Tetsurou questioned him, clothes in hand in a smirk forming on his face that meant he knew Daichi was feeling warm over a simple thing like Tetsurou and his clothing in the same dresser.

 

“Come on.”  Daichi ordered as he walked out of the bedroom, hearing a laugh from behind him but he knew Tetsurou was following him.  All teasing left Tetsurou as Daichi walked into the bathroom down the hall. “The plumbing needed to be redone so I just had them replace a couple things in here.”  Daichi explained in embarrassment as he closed the door behind them.

 

“You put in a giant tub.”  Tetsurou said, staring at the tub that had once been where a shower stood.  Daichi thought it was a bit of a monstrosity but he knew both he and Tetsurou could fit comfortably in it, which was what mattered.  “You don’t even like baths.” Tetsurou turned to Daichi, face open and vulnerable.

 

“But you do.”  Daichi answered with a shrug.  Tetsurou liked warm baths when it was chilly outside, it seemed to be the only way to warm him up when it got cold.  He liked long baths after double shifts at the Agency. He liked them when he had the rare day off and he could sit back and relax without worrying about anything.

 

“Dai you’re killing me.”  Tetsurou tossed his clothes onto the sink before stepping closer to Daichi, reaching up to cup his cheeks, careful of the various bruises and cuts spread across Daichi’s face.

 

“Do you not like it?”  Daichi asked with a grin, already confident that he knew the answer.

 

“Let me think about it,” Tetsurou started, thumb gently tracing the seam of Daichi’s bottom lip.  “My incredibly thoughtful boyfriend is standing in a bathroom, half naked might I add, that he remodelled just because I have poor circulation and warm baths help.  No, I definitely hate everything about this situation.” Daichi’s grin widened as Tetsurou bent down to place a soft kiss on his lips.

 

Tetsurou suddenly smirked, which was the only warning Daichi got before Tetsurou was pressing wet kisses all over his face.  Daichi laughed even as he wiggled his way free. He commanded Tetsurou to strip as he started to fill the tub. Daichi heard clothing hit the floor while he adjusted the temperature, making it hotter than he normally would for Tetsurou.

 

Daichi turned, thumbs hooked into his boxers before pausing at the sight that greeted him.  He gave his boyfriend his blandest look.

 

“Why?”  Daichi asked, though he was pretty sure there was no answer in the world that would explain why Tetsurou did the things he did.  Tetsurou was posed, naked, across the sink. It wasn’t nearly long enough and Tetsurou had to brace one foot on the ground, which was shaking with strain.  That gave Daichi an idea that Tetsurou had tossed his clothes off as soon as possible and struck the pose, just waiting for Daichi to turn around. Daichi had to admit the most ridiculous part was how in love with the fool he was.

 

“What?  I’m just casually waiting.”  Tetsurou smirked, his eyes dipping low as Daichi pushed his boxers off and kicked them to the side.

 

“Come on Casanova, before the water cools.”  Daichi said but Tetsurou didn’t movie. “Tetsurou?”

 

“Hmm?”  Tetsurou eyes slowly dragged up the length of Daichi’s body before he hopped off the counter.  “You can’t blame me for being distracted when you look like that.”

 

Daichi felt his face heat at that statement, said so plainly as if it was an obvious fact that Daichi was distractingly attractive.  His first instinct was to deny it, he certainly didn’t feel attractive. Especially as Tetsurou had to help him sit in the tub because he couldn’t fold his own leg beneath him.  But there was no denying that Tetsurou found him attractive enough for the both of them, no matter how embarrassing that was sometimes.

 

“Hey Dai.”  Tetsurou said as Daichi settled back against his chest.  Daichi hummed in response, cringing slightly as he stretched out both of his legs, felt Tetsurou’s longer ones alongside his own.  “Look at my knees.”

 

“I can’t see your knees.”  Daichi said as he searched the water for Tetsurou’s hands.

 

“Exactly, no cold knees.”  Tetsurou stuck a leg out, making Daichi laugh before he pushed it back under the water.

 

“You’re ridiculous.”  Daichi stated, smiling as Tetsurou wrapped his arms around Daichi’s middle, careful of the various injuries there.

 

“Yeah but you love me.”  Tetsurou said easily and Daichi couldn’t even deny it because he did.

 

“Yes I do.”  Daichi took Tetsurou’s hand and kissed his palm.  Tetsurou pressed his face against Daichi’s neck so he couldn’t turn and see him but Daichi could guess he was turning red.  “Hey Tetsu?”

 

“Stop.”  Tetsurou mumbled into the back of Daichi’s neck, his breath warm against the skin there.

 

“I love you.”  Daichi stated, enjoying the groan from behind him.

 

“This all backfired.”  Tetsurou mumbled, nose nestling against the short hairs on the back of Daichi’s neck.  Daichi let Tetsurou off easily and stopped teasing him. He ran the tips of his fingers along Tetsurou’s long digits, noting how Tetsurou’s hands were bigger than his own but they were softer, less calloused.

 

The bath only lasted about ten minutes before Daichi started to adjust, trying to find a more comfortable position when his body protested being on the hard ceramic.  He wouldn’t have said anything, he knew Tetsurou had a long drive to Miyagi from Tokyo and then he had to spend all day unpacking but Tetsurou called it a night.

 

“Where are all your clothes?”  Tetsurou asked as Daichi sat on the edge of the bed, biting back a moan.  Tetsurou was going through his nightly ritual of pulling on several layers of clothes before he set out the outfit he would wear the next day.

 

“Right there.”  Daichi motioned.  Tetsurou opened two of the drawers before looking over at Daichi, one thick wool sock still dangling from his hand.  Daichi made a mental note to pick up a space heater. Heat had been installed into the old house when Daichi was a kid and while it did a fine job of keeping him warm, he knew Tetsurou would be freezing.

 

“That’s all you have?”  Tetsurou asked before heading over to the closet, one sock still in his hand while the other was on his foot.  “Daichi you have like three shirts!”

 

“How many shirts does a person need?”  Daichi asked with a grin as he pointedly looked at the other side of the closet, which was now stuffed full of Tetsurou’s clothing.

 

“Daichi.”  Tetsurou balanced on one foot while putting on his other sock.  “Where’s your clothes?”

 

“I put them out in the hall closet, I wanted to make sure you had enough room.”  Daichi admittedly reluctantly, earning a laugh from Tetsurou who moved to stand between Daichi’s thighs, looking down at him with such a soft look it made Daichi’s heart hurt.

 

“You know you don’t have to go all this for me.”  Tetsurou cupped Daichi’s face, his large hands still warm from the bath.  “Though I will enjoy nightly baths with you.” He grinned as Daichi glared up at him even as he leaned into the warm touch.

 

“Who said I would willingly take baths with you every night?”  Daichi asked and Tetsurou squished his cheeks together, careful of the various bruises and cuts.

 

“You did because you love me and all I’d have to do is ask and you’d do it.”  Tetsurou’s grin widened as Daichi stared up at him in surprise before shoving his hands away and tugging on his sweater.

 

“Says the man who moved across the country for me.”  Daichi grumbled because he was too embarrassed to admit Tetsurou was right, that all he had to do was ask and Daichi would do anything in his power to fulfill that wish.

 

“What’s the best position for you?”  Tetsurou asks instead of responding to Daichi’s quip.  Daichi has a sneaking suspicion it’s because Daichi’s falling asleep even as they speak because Tetsurou loves teasing him.

 

Daichi scoots back further onto the bed and lays down slowly onto his back, letting out a soft groan he couldn’t bite back.  Tetsurou eyes him worriedly but Daichi only smiles in response and holds out a hand. Tetsurou turns out the light before crawling into bed with Daichi, going under the several blankets Daichi had added to the bed just that day.

 

“Is this okay?”  Tetsurou asks, his head resting on Daichi’s shoulder and he’s pressed lightly against Daichi’s side.  There’s a bruise Tetsurou’s thigh is pushing against but Daichi accepted the small pain for the larger comfort of having Tetsurou laying with him, against him.

 

“Perfect.”  Daichi buries his nose into Tetsurou’s soft and still slightly damp hair.  They had an early morning, Daichi had been planning to stop by the orphanage he was now in charge of by himself but Tetsurou had insisted that since he was going to be a teacher there he might as well come along too.  “Thank you Tetsu.” Daichi says softly into the dark room, feels Tetsurou’s warm breaths against his neck as he pulls the blankets over his shoulders.

 

“Love you Dai.”  Tetsurou responds back, making Daichi smile as he drifts off to sleep thinking about stopping by the fish market after work to see if they have any mackerel in.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for audriel who requested KuroDai+Causal Intimacy over on tumblr! Hopefully you like you, sorry it took so long!


End file.
